Seme Vs Uke
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Naruto Characters find. What will Happen? LOL? Plz Read! Note: Adopted from Kuraitsuki Tukiko, he did the first two chappies, so I'll do my best to continue.
1. Kuraitsuki's introduction

**DeathPuggle:** I made this fic as original as i could. I did not base it off any other stories so i'm sorry if it looks copied or somthing.

P.S. The chapters will be really short cause i'm super lazy. You can read this fic chapter by chapter. it's not really a plot or anything. The naruto World has the internet there too. the reason they came across the site was because they were fucking bored so dont go ape shit on me.

P.S.S. I LOVE REVIEWS!

P.S.S.S FLAMES WILL BE TURNED INTO GIANT FLAMMING MAN-EATING SQUIRRLES FROM HELL TO EAT YOU ALL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

sorry... i get a little out of

P.S.S.S. this is a quiz from .com. There miiiiiiiight be a link on my profile. if not, then open up a new taband take the test.

P.S.S.S.S. This is my view on the characters so plz read!

Love and Hate,

**DeathPuggle**


	2. Deidara

**D****eathPuggle:** This is my first chapter everybody! Every body squeel! *Double cricket chirp* I SAID SQUEEL DAMNIT! * kiddies squeel* THAT'S better! ;D Now let continue on our adventure of my messed up mind!XD! *giggle psycotically*

_**Deidara**_

" Hmm, I'm gonna try that quiz I heard about in Lightning Country Un. What was it? Yoai? No. OH! It was SemeUke! Well here's the quiz. Let's see how i do Un!"

_**1. Do you enjoy licking things?**_

_Whatever's in front of me. * licks lips*_

_**2. Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**_

_*Death Glare*_

_**3. Have you ever tied someone up?**_

_Can't you hear the begging from the other room?_

_**4. Have you ever been tied up?**_

_Some have tried, none have lived. *evil smirk*_

_**5. What kind of shoes do you wear?**_

_Hip designer shoes._

_**6. Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**_

_I'm always being taken advantage of. _

_*eyes well up with tears*_

_**7. Your weapon of choice?**_

_My body._

_**8. Do you have any piercings?**_

_* lifts up shirt to show off bellybutton piercing*_

_**9. Alcohol?**_

_A means to get what I want._

_**10. What kind of vehicle do you drive?**_

_VW Beetle with peace sign airbrushing on the hood. You can't miss me! * thumbs up*_

_**11. How do you eat your ice cream?**_

_Ooh, I like strawberry ice cream!_

_**12. What gift would you give to your partner?**_

_Candy or a plushie._

_**13. What's your ideal pet?**_

_Um, a turtle, or maybe a dog, or ferrets are cool too..._

_**14. How do you order at a restaurant?**_

_Spend twenty minutes changing my mind and generally screwing with the server's head._

_**15. The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**_

_Eat my partners food._

_**16.**__**You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**_

_Smile, introduce myself, and then slip out back to blow up their car._

_**17. Your dream occupation:**_

_It'd be fun to be in a band! *Peace sign*_

_**18. What's your favorite accesory?**_

_My cat ears and tails._

_**19. What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**_

_Cosplay ROCKS!* runs off to research which anime character i'm going to be*_

_**20. What kind of music do you listen to?**_

_Pop! Light and happy music. ^^_

_**21. Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**_

_* blinks with wide eyes and turns red*_

_**SUBMIT TO YOUR FATE **_

**You are a Flaming Uke!**

One of the easiest uke to recognize by sight. Your flamboyantly gay behavior makes it easy for seme to prey upon you, and that is exactly what you want, and you usually have a few tricks up your sleeve as well. You most often have colored hair, designer clothes, and eyes that are constantly roaming, searching for the perfect partner. You are best paired with the Chibi Seme, who will rise to your challenge with their mischievous nature.

**Most compatible with:** Chibi Seme  
**Least compatible with:** Sadistic Seme, Opportunist Seme

Damn right i'm flaming! Just like my art, Un! I wonder if i'm compatible with anyone in Akatsuki,hmm?


End file.
